Isolated
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when Olivia is attacked? How will Elliot cope with it? They can make it through together. EO! Set three years after Elliot leaves SVU.
1. Damaged

**Please review! This story is going to be a little different from my other ones.**

Olivia stepped outside shivering from the cool night air. She just wanted to go home and crawl into bed. She couldn't wait to see Elliot tomorrow. Three years, he had been gone from SVU. He had called her that night and promised that he'd come see her soon. Now, they were going on their second month of dating. She smiled as she realized that fact. She never thought she could be this happy.

She started walking towards her car. Olivia suddenly felt like she was being watched. She pulled out her phone and looked around. He picked up on the first ring. "Hey baby! What's going on?"

"I just wanted to call you. I'm walking to my car and...I don't know...it feels like someone is following me." Olivia breathed pulling out her keys.

Elliot felt his heart rate quicken. "Okay, why don't you drive to my place? That way, I know you're safe for the night."

"Okay." Olivia said putting her key into the car door. She felt herself be pulled back by her waist. The phone fell from her fingers and landed next to her car. "No!" She screamed as she tried to pry the attacker's hands off of her. "Elliot!" She screetched before he covered her mouth.

The perp took her gun and thrust it into her side making Olivia whimper in pain. She watched as he grabbed the phone while keeping her held at gun point. "Sorry pal, she's going to have a little fun." He hung up the phone and threw it on the ground by her car. Olivia struggled as he pulled her into the alley. She already felt his hands working at her clothes while keeping the gun to her head. "No misbehaving. I'd hate to kill you." He seethed into her ear as he pushed her against the wall. Olivia already felt the tears streaming down her face. He had a gun pointed at her and already had her against a wall with her pants down.

"No. No. No." Olivia repeated over and over again as she heard him unzip his pants.

"Shut up!" He shouted as he pushed her harder into the wall.

NO!" Olivia screamed as he thrust into her roughly. He was already panting in her ear harshly. She felt the gun push harder into her back as he continued. She clamped her eyes shut as he grunted. She prayed that Elliot would get there soon.

He soon finished and ran off with her gun in hand. She pulled her pants up with shaking hands and curled into a ball leaning against the wall. She sobbed as she looked at her watch. _Seven minutes._ Elliot wouldn't have had a chance to get there in time. It seemed like forever before she heard a car door. She looked at her watch. _Five more minutes._ "Liv!" He yelled. "Liv!" He ran over to her car in front of the alley.

"Elliot!" Olivia called hoarsly. She let out another sob as he turned to her. He had tears in his own eyes as he ran to her.

"Liv!" He breathed as he squatted down in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Liv."

Olivia shook her head as more tears ran down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just get me out of here, please." She felt him lift her up.

"Do you want to go into the squad room or to the hospital?" Elliot asked.

Olivia paused. "It should only be Cragen and John. Let's go to the squad room." She gripped tighter to his neck as he adjusted her. Her body was aching.

"Sorry." He whispered before hurrying up to the right floor. His heart broke every time Olivia shook and tightened her grip on him. Once they got to the floor, the elevator doors opened. Cragen and John were coming towards them.

"El, what happened?" Cragen asked noticing Olivia's tear stained face. He and John followed Elliot as he walked into the squad room never letting Olivia leave his arms. He had tears running down his own face at this point. "El?"

"I don't know what happened." Elliot admitted. He was losing his mind. "Liv called me and said she felt followed. Before I know, she's screaming as her phone drops. I drove here and found her in the alley crying."

John's heart broke as he saw Olivia visibly tremble in Elliot's arms. He carefully laid a hand on Olivia's back. She flinched slightly. He moved so she could see him. He looked into her tear brimmed eyes that were tucked into the crook of Elliot's neck. "Liv, were you raped?" He knew he had to ask the question. Knowing her, she'd want to get this done with as soon as possible.

Olivia's eyes darted to look into his. The look told him everything. Her eyes squeezed shut. "Yes." She whispered as she let more tears fall. Her fist tightened on Elliot's jacket.

The one word made every heart in the room shatter. The brave Olivia Benson had become broken. Cragen stepped forward into her line of vision. "Liv, we need to take you to the hospital. We're going to find this guy." He promised. The woman he thought of as a daughter nodded as she let out a sob and hid her face in Elliot's shoulder.

"Liv, can you walk?" John asked as he noticed that Elliot hadn't put her down.

Olivia shook her head. "I-I tried t-to, but it hurt t-too much." She stuttered. "Can we please just get this over with?"

Cragen nodded and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was slightly relieved when she didn't flinch at his touch. Elliot leaned his head on hers. "John, could you drive us in my car?"

"Yeah." John breathed as he took Elliot's keys that were dangling on his finger. "I'll go start the car." Elliot watched as he jogged out of the squad room. He started walking with Cragen towards the elevators.

Just then, Elliot thought of something that needed to be asked. "Liv, do you know who did this to you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, but I heard his voice. H-he had a tattoo of something on his hand. I couldn't see it clearly though."

"What'd he say?" Cragen asked.

Olivia whimpered only loud enough for Elliot to hear. "N-no misbehaving. I'd...hate to kill you." Her lip trembled and she buried her face back in Elliot's shoulder.

"Did you see anything else?" Cragen asked gently feeling his heart break and crumble into ash.

Olivia wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Not a whole lot. He was behind me the whole time." She looked up slightly to find Elliot looking at her with tears in his eyes. He dropped his forehead to hers. "This isn't your fault."

"It's not yours either." Elliot whispered. He looked into her eyes and saw the pain, the horror, that she had just been forced into. He vowed to find the guy that did this to her and make him pay. He felt her fingers run across his neck. He focused in on what she was making with her fingers. She spelled out _Love You_ on the side of his neck. He drew a heart on her stomach to tell her he loved her too. This was their way. There didn't have to be words. Looks and gestures worked much faster. But, the look she was giving him, told him of the heartache she was dealing with. He just wanted to take that pain away from her right now and live it himself. He'd do anything for her.

**Please review! I told you guys this story was going to be different.**


	2. Evidence

**Please review! I love you guys so much! Remember to check out my poll question!**

Elliot took Olivia to the room the nurse guided them to. The nurse handed Olivia a gown to change into and told her the doctor would be in shortly. She left and Elliot turned to Olivia. "Do you want me to leave so you can have some privacy?"

"No!" Olivia nearly shouted. Elliot wrapped his arms around her to assure her he wasn't going anywhere. "I want you here, with me." She whispered.

"Okay, I won't go anywhere." Elliot breathed rubbing her back. "Why don't you change into the gown? I'll be here the whole time."

Olivia nodded and limped behind the divided and changed into the gown. She cringed whenever she had to move her legs one way or the other. She came around the corner a few moments later hugging herself. She never thought she'd be in this situation. She cringed when she moved her leg slightly. "El?"

He was already over to her. "What is it, Liv?"

"Can you help me onto the table?" She asked gesturing to the exam table. Elliot nodded and lifted her up. He gently placed her down on it. She cringed when more pain coursed through her. "Ow!" She moaned as she situated on the table.

"Did I hurt you?" Elliot asked nervously.

"No." Olivia breathed putting a hand on his shoulder. "It just hurts...everywhere."

The doctor came in a moment later. She looked at Olivia. "Ms. Benson?" Olivia nodded. "I am Dr. Williams, but you can call me Kody if you'd like."

"Can we just get this done with?" Olivia asked slumping her shoulders. "This is my partner and boyfriend, Detective Elliot Stabler." She said. "He's staying in here for the procedure."

Dr. Williams nodded. "Okay, let's start with your nails." The procedure continued on from there. Olivia was dreading the last part of the exam. She'd have to lay down on the table while the doctor examed her for semen. The time came. Olivia laid down gripping onto both of Elliot's hands. He had been trying not to cry the whole time and she knew it. They were so closely knit, she could feel his pain and he could feel hers.

Olivia propped her legs up on the arms by the foot of the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain as the doctor started. She felt Elliot's forehead on hers while some of her tears fell. She could feel his on her forehead. She squeezed his hand harder when she felt a sharp pain. After the examination was over, the doctor left with the rape kit. Olivia and Elliot stayed in the same position for a few minutes.

Olivia got up, with Elliot's help, and changed as quickly as she could. She couldn't wait to get home and take a shower. Maybe Elliot would burn these clothes for her. Elliot wrapped an arm around her as they entered the hallway. Cragen walked up to them. "Liv, when did you want to make your statement?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot and then back at Cragen. "I'll come in tomorrow before work. I don't want to run into anybody."

"Okay." Cragen nodded. "I'm guessing I'll see you there too." He stated looking at Elliot.

Elliot nodded not taking his eyes off of Olivia. She was trembling, not as bad as before, but she was still trembling, and that alone scared him. "Yeah, only if she wants me to though." Olivia looked up at him and nodded.

"I'll let you guys go home." Cragen said. "I'll call you guys if we find out anything. Liv, take off as long as you need. I'm not letting you come back for at least two weeks, so don't try to pull anything on me." He warned gently.

Olivia nodded. "Thanks." She and Elliot walked out to his car and started heading home. She needed to escape her mind for at least the car ride. She turned on the radio and put in her favorite CD. Who knew that she would love listening to a seventeen year old girl sing? "El?"

"Yes sweetie?" Elliot asked as he pulled into her parking garage.

"Can I stay at your place for a while?" Olivia asked.

"Of course you can." Elliot said. "I'll help you pack some things."

Elliot got out of the car and went around to help Olivia out. The doctor said that she had a lot of tearing. No wonder Olivia cringed whenever she walked. Once Olivia was standing, Elliot picked her up. "El, I'm fine. I'm going to have to walk sooner or later."

"Liv, you are not fine." Elliot scoffed. "I pick later anyway. We want you to heal quickly so it becomes easier sooner. It's not going to help if you work yourself too hard."

"El." Olivia whined.

Elliot dropped his forehead to hers as he entered the elevator. "I love you. I love to make you happy; you know that. But, if I have to watch you cringe every time you take a step, I'm sorry. I can't handle seeing you in pain. Just...please let me do this for you."

Olivia looked into his eyes before wiping her eyes. "Okay." She breathed. "I love you too."

Elliot smiled lightly. "I know you do." He kissed her forehead gently. "Also, I have a little bit of a surprise back at my place. I just found out today."

"What is it?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrow.

"Dickie has a girl over." Elliot smirked.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Dickie? He has a girl over? To your place? When did that happen?"

"I have no idea. He said they started dating about four months ago." Elliot said as he stepped off the elevator.

"Wow." Olivia said. "What's her name?"

"You already know it." Elliot said trying to hide his smile. "Her name is Karressa Angelina."

Olivia gasped. "The seventeen year old girl, that I listen to everyday in my car, is dating your son?" She paused. "What is your twenty-one year old son doing with a seventeen year old girl?"

"I asked him that same question. I watched them for an hour. The just cuddled and watched a movie together. Occasionally, he'd kiss her head." Elliot said setting her down so he could open her door.

"That sounds like us." Olivia said furrowing her eyebrow.

Elliot smirked. "That's how I know he found _the one_."

Olivia rolled her eyes and cringed when she took a step. "Damn it. I didn't even mean to take a step that time."

"Come on. You can tell me what to pack." Elliot said picking her up again. He closed the door behind them. He set her down on the bed carefully and made sure she was comfortable. He packed everything she told him to get. "Okay, I think that's everything."

"Hey El, would you mind if I took a shower and changed? I really don't want these clothes anymore." Olivia asked standing up slowly.

"That's fine." Elliot breathed looking around. "Do you want my sweats and t-shirt that you always wear?"

"That'd be great." Olivia nodded running a hand through her hair. She took them from him when he retrieved them from her closet. "Thanks baby."

"Are you going to be okay?" Elliot asked as he watched her limp towards the bathroom.

"I should be fine." Olivia said before she closed the door. She undressed and threw the clothes in the corner. She bite back a sob as she lifted her leg to step into the shower. God, that hurt like hell. She let out a breath when she felt the warm water envelope her. Once her wash cloth was in her hand, she started scrubbing. She knew this feeling. The dirty feeling that never seemed to leave. He was inside her, touching her. Olivia shook her head as tears fell. They just needed to catch the guy. He didn't wear a condom. She was thankful she was on the pill. The asshole that did this needed to be named. He could attack someone else. He probably already did.

By the time she changed, she was in detective mode. Victim or not, she was going to find this guy. The next couple of weeks were going to be hard. She knew that. But, she had Elliot. She smiled lightly as his name ran through her head. She loved him more than life and she knew he would help her through this. She cringed as she took a step towards the door. Opening up the door, she found Elliot looking through her make up. She cleared her throat with a little bit of a playful smirk. Elliot jumped back and looked at her. "Were going to try some of that on?" Olivia asked.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "No, I just didn't know you wore all that."

"I don't." Olivia said. "Most of that is for when we go undercover. I've had to play some interesting roles in the past."

"Yeah, I know." Elliot smirked. "You got to play my wife." He helped her step into her slipper boots and picked her up again. "Did you know that your suitcase actually has a hook on it? I can hook it onto my belt loops."

Olivia chuckled. "Lucky you." She snuggled into the crook of Elliot's neck as he carried her back down to the garage. That's when she remembered she was going to meet one of her favorite singers.

**Please review! I know that Olivia probably doesn't listen to teenage girls singing, but she is tied into the story. Love you guys! Check out the poll question on my profile page!**


	3. Challenges

**Please review! You guys are the best! I love you!**

Elliot walked into his apartment carrying Olivia with her bag trailing behind. He set Olivia onto the counter and unhooked her bag from his belt loops. "There, we're here." He looked at Olivia to find her just looking around. His heart broke when tears started forming in her eyes. He wrapped his arms gently around her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face. "I'm sorry, Liv. I should've been there."

"No." Olivia breathed shaking her head. She wiped her eyes pulling back from him. "You shouldn't have. All you have to do is be here with me."

"I promise you, Liv. I'm not going anywhere." Elliot breathed as her forehead dropped to his. He rubbed her back and looked into her eyes. "I will never leave you. I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed and stroked his face. "Why did you stay in that exam room? You didn't have to stay with me for the part where you broke down. I would've understood if you had to leave."

"Liv, if I wasn't with you, I still would've broken down. I can feel your pain even when your not with me, remember." Elliot said. "Every punch we take together. Everything."

Olivia nodded and smiled lightly. "Everything." She hugged him. "Thank you, El."

"For what?" Elliot asked into her hair.

"For making me feel better whenever I feel the worst. Loving me when I call you things that should be illegal." Olivia smiled.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her cheek. "No problem. I consider it a honor." He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "It's nice getting a reality check from you sometimes." He rubbed her back again. "Do you want to go to bed?"

Olivia hesitated. "I can try. I don't know how much sleep I'll get." She sighed. She draped her arm over Elliot's shoulders as he carefully picked her up and carried her through his apartment to his room and set her down on the bed.

"I'm going to go get your bag quick." Elliot informed her helping her get comfortable on the pillows. He kissed her forehead before going to retrieve the bag. He came back in a few minutes later to find Olivia fast asleep. He put her bag in the corner and got into the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her gently and smiled when she unconsiously snuggled into him.

Elliot woke up the next morning to find the space next to him empty. He heard the shower in the bathroom running and knew that Olivia felt dirty. He exhaled and sat up from his bed. He quickly changed and made the bed just as Olivia came out. Her skin was red where you could actually see skin. She looked vunerable as she pulled at the sleeves of her sweat shirt. She looked at him. "Did I wake you?"

Elliot shook his head and gently embraced her. Her head fell to his shoulder as she felt tears coming. "It's okay, Liv. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." Olivia nodded into his shoulder. He pulled her back cupping her cheeks. "I'm going to protect you with my life. I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed putting her hands on his torso. She wiped her eyes again and sniffled. "Uh, you're out of hot water."

"That's fine." Elliot said. "I can see you're walking. Is it better than last night?"

Olivia paused and shook her head. "It still hurts like hell. I need some of those pills the doctor gave me."

"Okay, we'll get you some breakfast and you can take the pills." Elliot said picking her up.

"I'm not hungry." Olivia sighed.

"Well, you have to take the pills with food otherwise you're going to get sick." Elliot informed her. "Just try some toast. I'll put peanut butter on it. I know you love peanut butter." He looked down into her eyes. "Can you at least try that?"

"I guess." Olivia breathed. "As long as there's peanut butter."

Elliot carried her through the apartment and set her down on the couch in the living room. He gave her the remote and let her pick something to watch. She decided to watch Friends. It was the one where Ross played the bag pipes. Elliot soon joined her with her pills and toast and a bowl of cerel for himself. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Uh, I slept until about five this morning. I did pretty good for my first night. It usually gets worse from there." Olivia sighed. She smiled lightly when Elliot squeezed her hand. "If I get really scared, I will wake you; I promise."

Elliot nodded once and kissed her hand. "Good, I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

"I know you will." Olivia smiled. Just then, she heard laughter from the hallway.

"Dickie, hurry up. I'm hungry." A voice chuckled.

"Fine, see I'm ready now." Dickie smiled. He soon appeared with Karressa Angelina in his arms smiling at him. He looked over at them. "Hey Dad! Hey Liv! Nice to see you."

"Hey Dickie! Nice to see you too." Olivia smiled lightly. She looked at Karressa. Inside, she was jumping for joy. This girl was one of Olivia's favorite singers and here she was eating toast in the same room as her. "You're Karressa Angelina, right?"

"I am." Karressa smiled. "So, you're the famous Olivia Benson that Elliot won't stop talking about?"

"Karressa?" Elliot whined.

"What?" Karressa asked chuckling. "She's pretty. You described her well." She patted Elliot's shoulder. "Dickie and I were made to embarress you. Don't deny us what we do best." She grinned and walked into the kitchen where Dickie was.

"I can see why Dickie likes her." Olivia mumbled to Elliot. She smiled at Dickie and Karressa when they sat down on the floor with a slightly bigger bowl of cerel than Elliot's. She watched as Dickie took a bite and then gave the bowl to Karressa who took a bite. She looked at Elliot. He shrugged while scoffing.

Dickie kissed her head. "What are you doing today?"

"Uh, I have that recording session at one. It will probably go to three. After that, nothing much." Karressa sighed. She looked into Dickie's eyes. "I'll have to go home after that."

"There's no need for that." Dickie said kissing her forehead. "We'll figure out something." Karressa leaned into him as he ate and then fed her a spoonful of cerel.

"Dang it." Elliot huffed under his breath.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Elliot hesitated. "Cragen wanted to talk to you this morning, remember?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "Dang it!" She took a deep breath. "I'll go call him." She leaned forward slightly and cringed. Elliot pulled her back.

"I'll go call him." Elliot said. He kissed her head and walked into the kitchen.

"That reminds me. Don't you and Dad work today?" Dickie asked looking at Olivia.

"Uh, Cragen gave us a couple weeks off since we have so many that we haven't used." Olivia said. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. She wanted to keep what happened last night a secret for as long as possible. "Your father and I were planning on just hanging around here for a while."

"Lucky! I still have school." Dickie whined.

Karressa chuckled. "You mean you still have classes. I help you with most of your homework."

"I thought you were seventeen." Olivia asked.

"I am. I just had a lot of home schooling. Dad always said that school comes first." Karressa said quietly. Dickie rubbed her arm. "I go to college online. I'm one semester ahead of Dickie."

"You just love saying that, don't you?" Dickie asked smiling. Karressa nodded while chuckling. He kissed her nose. "Love you."

"Love you too." Karressa smiled before she pecked his lips.

Olivia smiled at them and looked over to find Elliot sitting next to her again. "What Cragen say?"

"He said that he can come over here later. He'll call ahead of time to let us know when exactly." Elliot said grabbing his bowl of cerel. "Does that sound okay?" Olivia nodded and leaned into him. He kissed her head and hoped that they'd catch this guy.

**Please review! I love you guys! It is exactly midnight right now! Hahahahaha! I'm tired, but this was too hard to pass up. At least, I don't have to get up early for anything tomorrow. :)**


	4. Surprises

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Cragen came by later and took Olivia's statement. Elliot sat right beside her, holding her hand and keeping a reassuring hand on her back. After he left, Olivia decided she wanted to watch a movie to get her mind off of it. Elliot only complied if she ate something else. She fell asleep after eating what she said was the biggest sandwich she'd ever seen.

Later that night, Elliot carried Olivia into his bedroom and laid her down so she wouldn't ache the next day from the lumpy couch. He walked back out to the living room and closed the door behind him. That's when he saw Dickie walk in. He looked frazzeled. "Dickie, what's wrong?"

Dickie looked at his father a moment before speaking. "Uh, did Karressa call here at all?"

"No, why?" Elliot asked. "She has to go home sometimes, Dickie. She has a father and mother that care for her."

"No, Dad, I don't think she does." Dickie gritted out. He ran a hand down his face and looked at his father. "Dad, I think something really bad happened to her. I was with her at rehearsal today. She took off her sweat shirt and there were really dark bruises on her upper arms." He teared up. "They looked like hand prints. She put on a different shirt quickly. When I asked her about them, she said it was best I didn't know. Dad, she's never kept things away from me. Something is seriously wrong."

Elliot looked at his son, stunned at what he just told him. "Has she acted weird lately?"

"No, she's acted the way she's always been." Dickie sighed. "Do you think she was attacked?"

"I don't know." Elliot breathed. He ran a hand down his face and looked at his son. "Have you seen any other bruises?"

Dickie shook his head. "No, she's always wearing long sleeves and pants. There are some days when she's really quite; she just says that she has a headache. I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey, you're not an idiot." Elliot told him in a hushed tone. "Could you keep it down? Liv is sleeping. You just need to comfort Karressa and tell her it's going to be okay. If you want me to talk to her, I will."

"Okay." Dickie breathed. "She could be-"

"Don't go there Dickie. You'll picture things you will never want to picture again." Elliot said.

Dickie nodded. "How's Liv doing?" He asked.

Elliot's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Dad, I'm not stupid or blind." Dickie said. "Except with my girlfriend. Olivia's eyes were red and puffy. She barely smiled at any of your weird jokes that she finds hysterical. I bet a total of twenty words came out of her this morning. She was huddled to you whenever you were near her." He sighed. "She was attacked, wasn't she?"

Elliot let out a breath and nodded. "Last night. I was on the phone with her and a guy grabbed her. I heard most of her screams through the phone." He teared up and closed his eyes, willing them away. "You can't tell her I told you."

"I won't." Dickie nodded. "Do you mind pouring me a drink?"

"Not at all." Elliot breathed. He went to the kitchen and poured his son a drink before putting it back.

"You're not going to have one?" Dickie asked taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Liv doesn't like the smell of alcohol on my breath when I go to bed with her." Elliot said. When she told him about her mother, he wanted to get rid of all the alcohol on the planet. "I don't drink that much anymore anyway. Too many bad things could happen."

Dickie nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm not much of a drinker, but I don't want to go crazy thinking about what could be happening right now." He walked into his room for a moment and came back out. "I have an important question for you, Dad."

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"When did you first know Olivia was the one for you?" Dickie asked.

Elliot was taken aback. "Uh, the first time we fought. She called me a son of a bitch and I was yelling at her like I yell at perps. It didn't phase her. I was so surprised it made me speechless."

"Wow, a once in a lifetime event and I missed it." Dickie smirked. "Next week is Karressa's birthday. I want to ask her to marry me."

Elliot smiled. "Marry you? I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

Dickie chuckled. "Well, I love Karressa. I know she's the one for me. I can't live without her, Dad."

"You're ready." Elliot grinned and clapped his son's shoulder. "Have you told your sisters?"

"Pshhh! No, they would tell Karressa the moment I told them." Dickie smiled. He finished off his drink.

"Elliot?" A voice said from behind them.

Elliot turned to find Olivia leaning against the doorway. Elliot smiled lightly at her. "Hey baby!"

Olivia walked over to them and leaned into Elliot when he wrapped his arm around her. She looked at Dickie. "So, you're going to ask Karressa the big question?"

Dickie smiled. "Yes, I am." He looked at the empty glass and then back at Olivia. "I'm just hoping she'll say yes."

"Trust me. I watched you two this morning. She'll say yes." Olivia grinned. She ruffled his hair. "You grew up too fast on me though."

Elliot chuckled beside her. Dickie rolled his eyes. "Well, can you guys do me one favor?"

"What's that?" Elliot asked.

"Dad, propose already. Liv, say yes." Dickie pleaded. "For crying out loud, it's been over ten years since you two met. I get you've only been dating a couple months, but come on. You're closer than Chip and Dale."

Olivia laughed softly with Elliot. "Well, when you're father asks, I may say yes."

"Oh, you may?" Elliot asked. "You'd say yes even if I proposed to you in the hospital."

"Probably, you never know." Olivia smirked.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. Night guys!" Dickie called over his shoulder as he went into his room.

"Night!" They both called after him.

Elliot rubbed Olivia's arm. "Did we wake you?"

"No, I needed you to sleep. You know I can't sleep without you anymore." Olivia smiled lightly. She snuggled into his chest.

"Does it hurt as much as it did this morning?" Elliot asked refering to her walking around the apartment.

"No, it still hurts, but no as much." Olivia sighed. She looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed and kissed her forehead. He gently lifted her up and put her back in the bed before joining her. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

**Please review! You guys are great! I love you so much! Check out my new poll question!**


	5. Unleased

**Please review! I love you guys! Sorry I haven't updated that much.**

Olivia groaned as she felt sleep escape her. "Elliot." She mumbled.

"Yes?" Elliot asked not opening his eyes. He was laying on his back.

"I want to sleep and I'm not tired." Olivia moaned.

Elliot chuckled. "That tells you that you're ready to get up." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Did you want to go eat something?

Olivia paused. "Can you make pancakes?

"Yes, I can make pancakes. I'll even put chocolate chips in them just for you." Elliot grinned kissing her forehead.

Olivia smiled. "You know me so well." She paused and kissed him. "So, Dickie is going to propose to his girlfriend. How does that feel?"

"Actually, it feels really refreshing. I'm glad he found that one that makes him happy just to be breathing." Elliot smiled. "You do that to me." He stood up and went around the bed. He picked her up. He kissed her head. "I can't breathe without you."

"Good, cause I feel the same way." Olivia smiled. "I want to get out of this apartment, but at the same time I don't want to leave."

Elliot sighed. He knew that it would be hard for Olivia to leave the confines of a place where she knew she was safe. He just hoped that when the time came, she'd be ready to leave the apartment and be okay. "Well, maybe we could find something you want to do. I could get out that old kareoke machine that you bought for me and we could use that."

"You do not want to hear me sing." Olivia said. She grabbed the counter top when Elliot set her down on a bar stool. "Thanks." She breathed.

"No problem. I love you. I want to help you." Elliot said kissing her head. He noticed her discomfort. "Did you want to sit somewhere else?"

"No, I think I just walked too much yesterday. It hurts more today." Olivia breathed squeezing her eyes shut. She felt his hands on her and she whimpered. "Elliot, help me."

Elliot gently picked her back up and held her securely to him. "It's okay. I've got you. He's not going to hurt you ever again." He rubbed her back softly and sat down with her in his lap on the couch. He put his chin on her head and rocked slightly. "We'll find him."

Meanwhile, Dickie was driving to Karressa's stage rehearsal. He parked in the ramp and hurried into the building. He jogged behind stage to find Karressa's father, Liam, was there. "Liam? I didn't know you were going to be here."

Liam looked at Dickie and smiled. "Uh, yeah. I thought I'd come see Karressa for today. I've been working a lot lately. I missed my princess."

Dickie smiled. "Where is she?

"She's in her dressing room right now. They are getting ready for Friday night." Liam said. Dickie nodded and jogged down the hallway to Karressa's door.

He knocked once. "Karressa?...Karressa it's me, Dickie." The door opened and Dickie was met with Karressa hugging him. He felt her trembling in his arms. Dickie teared up. "Karressa,...what happened?"

Karressa pulled back to look at him. "You can't tell anyone. If I tell you, it stays between us." She breathed. She waited for Dickie to nod. "Remember when I told you those bruises were nothing?" Dickie nodded again. "I wasn't completely honest with you."

Dickie looked into her eyes and kissed her head. "Tell me now." She nodded and buried her face in his chest. He cupped the back of her head and buried his face into her hair.

Elliot rubbed Olivia's back once more before standing up to put their plates away. She wiped her eyes again with her sleeve and took a deep breath. He sat back down beside her and cradled her in his lap. "You're probably getting tired of me crying all the time."

"Hey, I don't blame you for this." Elliot said looking into her eyes. "I'm going to be there for you not matter what. I don't care what happens. You are going to be the one I want to spend my time with." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia whispered. She started making small patterns on his shirt with her fingertips. "Did Cragen call while I was asleep?"

"Fin did. He said that the guy wasn't in the system. They were going to run a kinship analysis on it when we talked." Elliot sighed. "Half the cases we get, they aren't in the system. We're going to find him. We have his DNA."

"I know. It just makes it that much harder." Olivia breathed. She looked into his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can." Elliot smiled lightly.

"Last night, you told Dickie that you knew I was the one for you when we had our first fight. Why is that?" Olivia asked. "I heard you say why, but...how did you know that I was the one for you just because I didn't get scared of you yelling at me?"

Elliot grinned. "I like this question. Let's see. There's so many reasons why, but for that particular question, there's a special answer." He said. "Anyone that can handle me yelling at them, deserves a trophy in my book. You, you were different. You didn't get scared. You didn't run away. Most people just stand there and stare at me until I'm done. You, you were something else. You yelled right back at me. It took me by surprise. No one, besides you, has ever done that. You are my exception."

"Well, you were acting like a real hard ass." Olivia pointed out. She kissed his nose. "So, you knew I was the one because I yelled at you?...I like that."

Elliot smiled. "Good, because that's how I fell in love with you. You yelled at me. Plus, you look adorable when you're angry."

Olivia chuckled. "I do not. I look like horns should be coming out of my head and smoke should be coming out of my ears."

"You'd still look cute." Elliot grinned. He rubbed her back again and finally realized what she was marking on his shirt. "Are you labeling me?"

"Depends...what do you think it says?" Olivia asked glancing into his eyes before dropping her hand from his chest.

"Belongs to Olivia Benson." Elliot guessed. He watched Olivia grin and nod. "I could tattoo it there for you."

"Ah, but what if we got married? I would be Olivia Stabler." Olivia pointed out smiling. "I'd be sleeping with another woman's man."

"Oh, we'll add a slash and put Stabler under it." Elliot grinned. "Look at us, planning tattoos together. I think I'm due for another tattoo. And, I only have one tattoo for you."

"Yeah, only one." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Most guys don't even get one tattoo for their girlfriends or wives."

"Well, I'm not most guys." Elliot pointed out. "Most girls don't have tattoos for their boyfriends or husbands."

"I'm not most girls." Olivia smirked. She kissed his cheek and then snuggled into his chest. "Promise me something."

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Promise me that you'll still love me after this." Olivia breathed.

Elliot kissed her head. "I promise, Liv. I promise. I'll love you your whole life."

**Please review! You guys are so great! MY BROTHER DROPPED HIS PHONE IN OUR HOT TUB!**


	6. Deceit

**Please review! I love you guys soooooo much!**

Elliot and Olivia were watching a movie when they heard the front door open. They both looked down the hallway to find Dickie walk in with Karressa. "Hey guys!" Elliot smiled lightly remembering what Dickie had said the night before. Then he remembered that Dickie said he thought that something happened to Karressa. "How was your day?"

Dickie looked at his father and then back at Karressa. He really wished he could tell Elliot what Karressa had told him. "It was fine." He sighed. "Is it okay if Karressa stays over for a couple of nights? We won't do anything; I promise."

"Yeah, it's fine with me." Elliot said furrowing his eyebrows. "Is everything fine?"

"Everything is fine." Dickie breathed. He wrapped his arms around Karressa and hugged her. She held onto him just as tightly. "I think we're going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Okay, night." Elliot said as he watched Dickie and Karressa walk to Dickie's room.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked.

Elliot looked down at her and rubbed her back. "I don't know. Dickie said that he thought something happened to Karressa."

"If she told Dickie, she told him not to tell anybody." Olivia whispered.

"I know." Elliot sighed. He looked back to Dickie's bedroom door. "I just hope that she comes forward with it. She makes Dickie happier than I have ever seen him."

"I've noticed." Olivia breathed. She rubbed Elliot's chest and kissed it. "We should probably hit the hay too. It's almost tomorrow."

Elliot nodded and kissed her head. He turned off the TV and picked her up. "Tell me something."

"Okay." Olivia said unsure of where he was going with this. She situated herself on the bed when he set her down.

Elliot sast down on the edge. "If you and I weren't on the phone and you were attacked, would you still tell me?"

"Of course I would." Olivia breathed. "El, I want this guy to go to prison. Also, I trust you more than anyone. I tell you everything. I would've told you no matter what. I haven't in the past, but...it's different now." She rubbed his arm. "If I did keep it a secret, you'd eventually find out anyway because I hate keeping things from you."

Elliot smiled lightly and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia grinned. She patted the bed next to her signaling that it was time for him to join her. He smiled and climbed in the bed wrapping an arm around her. She kissed his hand and turned off the light.

Dickie sat on the bed waiting for Karressa to come out of the bathroom. When she did, she joined him on the bed. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay,...last night wasn't the first time." Karressa sighed. "It's been going on for years."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Dickie asked. "We've been going out for a while now."

Karressa looked Dickie in the eyes for a moment. "It was too hard to tell you. I thought that if I told you, you'd run away. I love you too much to see you just walk away from this."

"I would never run away from you." Dickie reasurred her. "I love you more than anything. I think of you all the time. I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted to. I feel your pain; you feel mine. That's how this works. I love you."

Karressa smiled lightly. "I love you too." She stroked his face with her hands. "You want to tell your dad, don't you?"

"I don't want to tell him, but...I want you to be safe." Dickie admitted. "It'd be hard to tell him because it was hard hearing it. I break if you cry; you know that. I just want you to be okay. Telling my dad is one way. He'll know what to do."

"But Dickie, he's not a cop anymore." Karressa pointed out.

"But Olivia is." Dickie said. "They were partners for over a decade. She'd help you through everything. I would too."

"I know you would." Karressa breathed. She looked into his eyes for a moment. "How'd you want to tell him?"

"I have no idea." Dickie admitted. "I'll figure something out. I just want you to be safe as soon as possible."

Karressa smiled lightly. "I'm safe right now. I'm here with you." Dickie smiled and kissed her nose.

The next morning, Elliot woke up to find Olivia still deep in sleep. He chuckled when he heard her soft snoring get a little louder. He got up and went out to the kitchen to find Dickie sitting at the counter stirring his coffee. "Morning."

Dickie looked up and smiled lightly at his father. "Morning."

"How'd you sleep?" Elliot asked.

Dickie paused. "I didn't, more like couldn't actually." Elliot looked at him confused. "It's her dad."

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"Karressa's father is the one that's attacking her. Every night that he's home when she's there, he's in her room." Dickie gritted out at the end. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "She said it's been going on for years. She was afraid I'd leave if I found out."

"What made her tell you now?" Elliot asked.

"He's home to stay now. He is with her if I'm not." Dickie sighed. "I saw him yesterday before I found out. He had such a smug look on his face. I wish I could just smack it off."

Elliot patted Dickie's shoulder. "I know the feeling." He grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. "Is Karressa going to press charges?"

Dickie nodded. "Yeah, she told me last night that she wanted to." He looked up at his father. "How's Liv doing?"

"She's doing okay." Elliot breathed. "We gotta catch this guy before I find him and beat him up. I'd probably beat up Karressa's father too. She's like a daughter to me."

"Yeah, I would too." Dickie sighed. He looked over to find Karressa walking out of his room. "Hey babe." He breathed.

"Hey." Karressa smiled lightly. She went over and dropped her chin to his shoulder before kissing it. She looked at Elliot. "He told you, didn't he?"

Elliot nodded a held out an arm. Karressa walked over and hugged him when he wrapped his arm around her. "We'll get your father. I'll call some guys down at the squad. They'll go get him right now."

Karressa nodded. "Thanks El."

"No problem. I want you to be safe just like Dickie does." Elliot said and kissed her head. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby. I usually do when I know I'm in a safe place." Karressa admitted and sat down on Dickie's lap. She ran a hand through his hair. "I have rehearsal today."

"I know you do. That's why I'm coming with." Dickie said and kissed her. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Wait a minute." Elliot interrupted. "He has been coming to rehearsals."

"Yeah, since he's home now he follows me everywhere." Karressa said. "There's something you guys should know." She looked at Dickie, then to Elliot, and took a deep breath. "I've tried reporting this before. My dad pushed it under the rug and nothing was ever said again."

"When was that?" Elliot asked.

Karressa closed her eyes briefly. "Four years ago."

**Please review! I love you guys!**


	7. Arrested

**Please review!**

"Okay, I called Don. He said that John and Fin are going to be down there as soon as they can to pick Liam up." Elliot said as Dickie and Karressa were putting on their coats. "Be careful. Call when you get there. They may want you to come down to the station to give your statement."

"Yeah, I know." Karressa breathed and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Are you going to come down later?"

"Uh, probably." Elliot nodded. "Olivia would probably like to see you at rehearsal. I'll see what she feels like when she gets up."

Dickie nodded. "Okay." He turned to Karressa. "Remind me again why you have to be there by six o'clock in the morning."

Karressa smiled. "Because, if it was six o'clock _at night_, we'd be there until one in the morning." She chuckled when Dickie rolled his eyes. She hugged Elliot. "See ya later, El."

"Bye guys." He smiled and patted Dickie's back before they left the apartment. He turned and went into his bedroom. He laid down on his bed next to Olivia and closed his eyes.

"What were you just up for?" Olivia mumbled rolling onto his chest.

"Karressa and Dickie were going to rehearsal. They invited us if we want to go later." Elliot informed her. "If you don't want to go, I'll understand."

"It sounds fun." Olivia said. "We can go later when we're done sleeping."

"I like the way you think." Elliot smiled lightly and rubbed her back before falling asleep with her.

Dickie pulled up to the building where Karressa was rehearsing. He looked over at her. "Here we go."

Karressa nodded. "Here we go." They both got out of the car and headed into the building. Dickie took her hand into his and squeezed it lightly, reminding her he was here for her.

"Karressa!" Someone yelled from behind them. Karressa jumped and turned around with Dickie. "There you are. I was so worried."

"Dad, I'm fine. I stayed with Dickie last night at his dad's apartment." Karressa said stepping back to avoid his reach. "I forgot to call."

"You don't forget. You're grounded." Liam yelled. "We are going straight home after rehearsal. You are straight to your room and you are going to stay there until I say you can come out." He turned to Dickie. "And you, you are banned from seeing my daughter anymore!"

"Dad!" Karressa yelled.

"NO!" Liam shouted.

Dickie guarded Karressa. "I'm not going anywhere! The only way I'm leaving her is if _she_ tells me to!" He twisted his fingers into fists. "I love her! You can't tell me that I can't see her anymore!" He stepped towards Liam, inches apart. "I keep her safe."

"What do you think I do?" Liam asked. "I'm saving her from a broken heart. You are going to leave her once you find out the truth about her."

"What's that?" Dickie asked knowing full well he was talking about the fact that he raped Karressa every time he could for the past how many years.

Liam opened his mouth and then closed it knowing that he couldn't say that with all the people around. "Liam Angelina!" A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Fin and John walking up. "You are under arrest." Fin said grabbing Liam's arms and handcuffing him.

"For what?" Liam asked.

"Rape." John said. "You should really learn that no means no."

Liam looked over at Dickie and Karressa. "Seriously? You are going to try this again."

"Hey, what is going on here?" George, the stage manager, asked.

"George, these are detectives. They are here to arrest Liam." Karressa explained. She patted his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go set up. Are the guys here?" She asked as she, George, and Dickie walked off. Dickie kept a close eye on Liam until he was out of sight.

"Liv, just throw on some sweats. It's just a rehearsal. Nobody is going to care what you wear." Elliot called throwing on his jacket. "Karressa has already seen you. C'mon, she already loves you. She won't think any less of you."

Olivia came out of the bedroom and crossed her arms. "You didn't pack my favorite t-shirt."

"Your favorite t-shirt is my t-shirt." Elliot smirked. "Just grab one of my t-shirts from the drawer." Olivia opened her sweat shirt. "I guess you already did. You ready?" Olivia nodded. He watched her slip her shoes on. "Are you sure that you're up to leaving? Karressa and Dickie will understand. They know that you were attacked."

Olivia looked at him. "I know they do. I told them...I want to go, El." She kissed his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot grinned and kissed her forehead. "C'mon, Karressa is probably rehearsing right now."

Elliot and Olivia walked backstage together, holding hands, once they got there. They watched as some guy showed Karressa a dance move and then she did it. Dickie was sitting on a stool nearby smiling. The guy instructing Karressa clapped his hands together. "Karressa, you never seize to amaze me."

Karrassa smiled. "Thank you Barney." She ran a hand through her hair. "Can we do that dance move for measure sixty-four again?"

"Uh, the twirl and jump?" Barney asked turning to her. Karressa nodded and took his hand. "Are you sure? You already have a bruise on your butt from landing on it so many times."

Karressa laughed. "Yes, I want to try it again."

Barney nodded. He twirled her in so she was flush against his chest and twirled her out again. Karressa squatted down and grabbed his other hand as he kicked his leg over her. Once both of his feet were on the floor, he gripped her hands as she jumped in her squatting position. He flung her through his legs and let her hands go. Karressa whipped her feet below her and landed on them.

Dickie's jaw dropped. "You did it!"

Karressa smiled and ran to him. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her. "I did it." She breathed. She turned to look at Barney. "That was so much fun when I didn't land on my ass." Dickie and Barney chuckled.

Dickie looked over and saw Elliot and Olivia. He put Karressa down on her feet. "Hey guys, you guys have been missing all the fun."

"We can see that." Elliot smiled walking over to them with Olivia. "Hey Barney."

"Hey El, I'm guessing this is the famous Olivia we've heard so much about." Barney smiled.

"You'd be right." Elliot chuckled. "Olivia, this is Barney. He's Karressa's dance coach."

"Nice to meet you." Olivia smiled lightly. "You are a really good dancer."

Barney flashed her a grin. "Thanks. It's nice to finally meet you. Elliot, here, doesn't shut up about you. I really respect what you do. It can't be an easy job. My sister was attacked and you guys solved her murder."

"Well, thanks. It's nice to help people." Olivia said. She squeezed Elliot's hand to reassure herself he was there.

Elliot noticed her discomfort. "Hey Karressa, why don't you show Olivia around? We'll meet back on the stage in a half hour."

Karressa nodded. "Okay, c'mon Liv. You have to see my wardrobe."

Olivia smiled. "Okay." Elliot kissed her head before she headed off with Karressa. They went to her dressing room and Olivia's jaw dropped when she saw the wardrobe. "There are more clothes in here than there are in my closet."

"It's ridiculous." Karressa chuckled. "There's one dress that I absolutely love." She pulled a black strapless dress of the rack. It was full of glitter and went down to the floor. There was a slit up the side. "I sing this for the song Hello."

"I love that song." Olivia grinned and took the dress from her. "This is beautiful. I'd be scared to wear this."

Karressa smiled. "I get scared wearing half of the stuff on this rack. You get over it when you see how many people are watching you when you're up on stage."

"Yeah, that would freak me out." Olivia chuckled. She paused and looked at Karressa. "How are you holding up?"

Karressa paused. "Um, I'm doing alright. It's better not having him here watching me all the time. He didn't go without a fight though."

Olivia nodded. "That's how it usually goes."

"How are you doing?" Karressa asked. "I see that you're walking."

Olivia handed the dress back. "Yeah, I'm not as sore as I have been."

Karressa nodded. "Do you remember anything about the guy that attacked you?"

Olivia paused. "Uh...yeah, he had a tattoo of something on his hand. It was...too dark to tell what it was. It was right between his index finger and his thumb." She took a shakey breath and decided to focus on something else. She looked at a picture on the wall and walked up to it to get a closer look. "When was this taken?"

Karressa smiled knowing which photo she was talking about. "On Dickie and I's first date, we went to the mall. After getting attacked by every group of people in there, we went to the photo booth in the food court. I blew up one of the photos it took and made it for canvas. Dickie and I put the words on there later. Everything that we want to remember, we write on that picture." She paused and thought about what Olivia had said about the tattoo. "C'mon, I'll show you the recording booths." She knew what she had to do.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	8. Price

**Please review! You guys are great! If this chapter is short, sorry. I wanted to update this before I leave for vacaction.**

Elliot, Olivia, Dickie, and Karressa walked into the squad room later. Olivia gripped Elliot's hand as they walked down the hallway. Cragen walked up to them. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Karressa."

"What are you talking about?" Karressa asked. She looked past him to see Fin and John uncuffing Liam and letting him go. "What's going on?"

Cragen sighed. "We didn't have enough evidence to hold him. With the statement you made four years ago and then it being dropped, the DA thinks it will be used as reasonable doubt. Plus, the bruising that you had is minimal now."

"So, what? I'm supposed to wait until he attacks me again and then call you guys? That's bullshit!" Karressa yelled.

"Karressa, watch your language!" Liam said sternly walking up to them. "C'mon, we're going home."

Karressa backed away from him. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not. YOU are MY daughter. You are coming home, now!" Liam said grabbing her arm.

Elliot stepped forward and grabbed Liam's arms. "Let her go."

Liam raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me? She's not your daughter. She's mine."

"Yeah, well she's like a daughter to me. I've never seen anyone make my son happier. Anybody that can do that is apart of my family." Elliot gritted out putting a comforting hand on Karressa's back. "I don't allow my family to be hurting the way your hurting her. She needs to be safe and unharmed."

"I take care of my little girl just fine." Liam spat. "Sorry that I don't have a dozen kids to prove it. Some of us know a little bit about protection."

Elliot went to punch Liam. Karressa put a hand over Elliot's fist. "Please El, just...don't do that."

Elliot looked down into Karressa's eyes and saw the pain that had been afflicted on her from the man in front of him. He had to protect her somehow, but...Liam was her father. She was legally his until she turned eighteen. Unless they had proof, he couldn't help her. He couldn't take her away or else he'd be charged with abducting a child.

He lowered his fist and looked over at Dickie. Karressa ripped her arm from Liam's grasp and went with Dickie out to the hallway. Liam glared at their backs until they were in the hallway and then turned to Elliot. "She's my daughter. You can't keep her from me. I don't care how happy she makes your son. Karressa is going to come home with me."

Elliot stared at the man in front of him and fought the urge to pummel him into a cemment wall. "Karressa is your daughter, but that doesn't mean you act like her father."

Liam smirked lightly at Elliot, then at Olivia. "You guys know nothing about my relationship with my daughter." He turned and walked out of the squad room.

Elliot and Olivia followed after a moment. When they got into the hallway, they saw the elevator doors close with Liam and Karressa inside. His arm was locked around her shoulders. Dickie was staring at them in disbelief. "Dickie?" He turned to them. "What happened?" Olivia asked glancing at the elevator.

"Karressa...Liam said that she needed to come home." Dickie started. He shook his head while running a hand through it. "She said that she needed to go home. She needed to get the evidence. I tried to stop her; I swear."

Elliot and Olivia looked at him in disbelief. "Are you telling me that Karressa just set herself up to be attacked so she could put her father away?" He asked.

"I don't know, but...I think so." Dickie breathed tearing up. "She said that he had gone to far. I didn't know what she meant by that." He squatted down and buried his face in his hands. "If she gets hurt, what am I going to do? I just let her walk out of here."

"Dickie," Olivia started and squatted down feeling a sharp pain, but quickly got over it. "You can't blame yourself for what you had no control over. Karressa would have had to go home sooner or later. She wants to put her father away. We're the only ones that know."

Dickie looked up at Olivia and nodded slowly. "I can't lose her."

"I know you can't. That's why we're going to do everything we can to help her." Olivia promised and stood back up with Elliot's help. She leaned into him for a moment to relief herself of the pain. She blinked a couple of times and watched as Dickie walked slowly towards the elevator.

"Are you okay?" Elliot whispered into her ear.

Olivia looked up at him. "I'm fine. I just didn't expect it to hurt that much when I bent down." She took a deep breath. "I can't believe Karressa is doing this."

"I can't either." Elliot breathed. "But, like you said, she would've had to go home sooner or later. She probably just wants to get this over with."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I know how that feels."

Elliot looked down at his girlfriend and saw her blink away her tears that threatened to fall. "We'll find the guy that hurt you. Trust me; he's going to pay for ever laying a finger on you."

Olivia squeezed his arm. "Oh, I know he will."

That night, Elliot, Olivia, and Dickie sat awake in Elliot's apartment. They didn't have the TV on, or music running, or any lights brightening up the room. They sat in the dark. Dickie had a glass in his shaking hands. The shaking was from fear and partly because he had a lot to drink. It was doing nothing to soothe or numb the unbareable guilt he was dealing with.

He had just let his girlfriend walk out of the presinct with her father. Her father had been raping her for so long. Every night she was home, he was in her bed with her, hurting her. He poured himself another glass full of the amber liquid in front of him. The liquid ran down his throat and warmed him. He felt his face getting hotter with every sip. He wanted the pain to go away, but the more he drank, the more illusions his brain imagined.

They were all starting to fall asleep right when the phone rang. Elliot looked at the clock before anwering the phone. It was three in the morning. _Karressa._ He thought and answered the phone quickly. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Elliot Stabler?" A woman asked.

"Uh, yes it is." Elliot said.

"Mr. Stabler, we have a girl in here by the name of Karressa Angelina. She told me to call you since her emergency contact was not uh,...good." The woman said. "I'm a nurse at Mercy Hospital."

Elliot's jaw dropped slightly. "Uh, I'll be right down." He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket before tossing Olivia and Dickie theirs. "C'mon, Karressa is down at Mercy. She had the nurse call here."

They all hurried down to the hospital and went to the nurse's desk. "Hi, I'm Elliot Stabler. I was called here to see Karressa Angelina." Elliot said quietly. Karressa was known to the public eye. If anyone knew she was here, she was a target for mobs of fans.

The nurse nodded. "Do you have your ID?" Elliot nodded and showed the nurse his ID before Olivia and Dickie did as well. "She's in room 313. You can go right in."

"Thanks." Elliot breathed before taking off with Olivia and Dickie to find Karressa's room. They soon found it and slowly opened the door.

Karressa was sitting up in the bed watching TV. Her head was leaning back against her pillow. Dickie lightly tapped on the door. Karressa looked over with tears in her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." Dickie said tearing up himself. She had a cut above her eyebrow and bruises on her arms that looked like hand prints. He walked over to her bed and took her hand gently. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago." Karressa breathed. "We already did the rape kit. All the evidence we need is being taken by uniformed officers as we speak."

"Why'd you do that? We could have tried to get him some other way." Olivia asked.

Karressa looked at Olivia a moment. "It was time that Liam start paying the price for what he did."

**Please review! I won't be able to update for a while. I'm going on vacation! :D**


	9. Related

**Please review! I just got back from state forensics like an hour ago. WE GOT GOLD!**

Elliot and Olivia were outside of Karressa's room in the hospital. Elliot was freaking out because Liam had the nerve to actually do this when everyone was keeping an eye on him. Karressa had to go to the hospital because she had bruises and the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"Elliot, I don't like what he did either, but I can't arrest him." Olivia sighed.

"I know you can't." Elliot said pulling Olivia to his chest. "Karressa is like a daughter to me and I didn't protect her."

"We couldn't have. Liam is her father. She legally, and biologically, his." Olivia breathed. She pulled back to look into his eyes. "We'll get him."

Elliot smiled lightly at her. "You are amazing, you know that?'

Olivia scoffed. "I'm just being a loving girlfriend." She looked into Karressa's room to find her and Dickie sleeping. She was snuggled into his chest while he had his head on hers. "You wanna know what's been bugging me?"

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Karressa said that he had gone too far. He's been abusing her for years, what would've happened?" Olivia asked.

Elliot froze. "That's a good question...do you think...he got her pregnant?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Olivia breathed. "This may be harder than we thought."

"No kidding." Elliot breathed. He looked at his watch. "Dickie has work in twenty minutes. We can ask her then." He sat down in a chair and put his face in his hands. "I can't believe there's a possibility that she's pregnant. Her life is already messed up."

Olivia sat down beside him and leaned into him when he put an arm around her. "I know. The public isn't going to leave this alone." She looked up at him as he rubbed her arm. "We'll help her through it together."

"Because we can do anything." Elliot smiled and kissed her head.

A hour later, Karressa woke up to find Elliot and Olivia sitting by her bed. Elliot shot up as soon as her eyes were open. "Hey."

Karressa sat up grimacing. "Hey."

"Take it easy." Elliot breathed putting a hand on her back and taking her hand letting her squeeze it. Olivia rubbed his back knowing this was hard for him. It was hard for all of them. "How are you feeling?"

Karressa rolled her eyes. "How do you want me to answer that question?"

"You didn't have to do what you did. You didn't have to face him. I would've protected you." Elliot breathed.

"I did." Karressa nodded. "El,...I know you would've protected me, but...the longer I avoided my father...the harder it would be to face another day knowing that he could show up at any time and take me home." She squeezed Elliot's hand. "I did this because I had to." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Can I stay at your place for a while?"

"Yeah, but Karressa you have to tell me something." Elliot said. Karressa looked at him and folded her arms over her chest. "Why did you have to go to your house last night?"

Karressa teared up. "I told you I had to. Can't we just leave it at that? I really don't want to discuss this."

"Karressa, we need to know why this is bugging you more now than it was when you didn't want to report this so badly." Elliot said shaking his head and tearing up. "You know I would've protected you last night. Karressa...are you...pregnant?"

Karressa's eyes went wide. "Pregnant?"

"It's okay if you are. We'll help you-" Elliot began.

"I am NOT pregnant!" Karressa almost yelled. "I found out...he has...I'm not the only one." She looked directly into Elliot's eyes. "I'm not his only victim."

Elliot stood shocked. "What?" He walked over to her. "How do you know that?" His phone started ringing in his pocket. He glanced down at it before looking back at Karressa.

"You should answer that." Karressa breathed. "I'll tell you when you come back in."

Elliot nodded and left the room taking his phone out of his pocket. Cragen's name was on the screen. "What Don? What could be so important? I have my girlfriend and my son's girlfriend at the hospital both scared of different men. You couldn't wait to call me until morning."

"El! We got the results back on Karressa's rape kit." Cragen said interrupting Elliot.

Olivia looked at Karressa a moment. "How did you find out that he attacked other women? Did someone tell you that he did? Did you see him?"

Karressa stared blankly at Olivia. "Liam has a green paw print tattoo on his hand."

Elliot took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. "Did we get him?"

"El, I am going to tell you but you can't come down here and interrogate him." Cragen sighed. "I'd love for you to do your magic on this guy but I can't."

"Tell me what he did to Karressa!" Elliot gritted out. "What did ou find?"

Cragen exhaled sharply. "We found vaginal trauma, semen, bruising on her arms, thighs, wrists, and ankles. You saw the cut above her head."

"Did you search his house?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, he had restraints tied to the head and foot of the bed. We found semen on the bed and in the closet where he had his other methods of torture." Cragen breathed. "We talked to the maid and she said that it has been going on for eight years. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to be sent back to her country."

"Oh my God." Elliot breathed. He sat down on a bench nearby. "So, when she reported the first time-"

"It had already been four years of the abuse. This girl is lucky she didn't come dependant on him like we've seen before." Cragen pointed out.

"You still haven't answered my question." Elliot said. "Did we get him?"

Cragen paused. "We've got Liam for raping Karressa...and Olivia." Cragen sighed. "I'm sorry, Elliot." Elliot stood up and looked into the room to find Olivia and Karressa hugging.

"I'm so sorry for what my dad did to you." Karressa breathed letting her tears fall down her face.

"I'm sorry for what he's done to you." Olivia sobbed and held Karressa tighter. "We are going to put him away for what he did."

"You promise?" Karressa asked.

"I promise." Olivia nodded and sobbed again with Karressa this time.

**Please review! I know this chapter is short but I wanted to update this since it hasn't been updated in a while. Yesterday was a great day for America. We caught the other bomber from the explosions at the Boston Marathon. I LOVE YOU AMERICA!**


	10. Realization

**Please review!**

"How did she know?" Cragen asked Elliot and Olivia as they sat in his office.

"I told her I saw a tattoo on the perp's hand." Olivia breathed. "Karressa said that he covers it up during the day, but uncovers it when he goes into her room. She said that he calls it...his rape call tattoo." She trembled slightly. "If you see it, you are calling to be raped."

Elliot looked at Olivia and took her hand into his. He looked back at Cragen. "Who's taking the case?"

"Barba." Cragen sighed. He looked over at Olivia to find her jaw slack. "Liv, he's the only one that the defense can't say is making evidence up. Every other lawyer knows you or you don't trust them."

"Does he know yet?" Olivia asked tearing up.

Cragen took a deep breath. "He's coming in so I can brief him on the case. If you want to tell him, I will let you, but...I'll tell him if you want me to."

Olivia paused. "I will be there when you tell him about the case. I'll say it myself when you are briefing him." She looked at Elliot. "I want you there."

Elliot nodded. "I'll be there as long as you want me to."

"Barba just walked into the squad room." Cragen informed them looking out of his office window. He looked down at Olivia. "Are you ready?"

"No, but nobody ever is." Olivia sighed. She stood up with Elliot and cuddled into his side as Cragen let Barba in.

He smiled at Cragen slightly. "Captain Cragen." He shook his hand and looked over to find Olivia. "Hey Liv, day off?"

"Something like that." Olivia said. She kissed Elliot's chest. "Uh, I guess you and Elliot never really met. El, this is Rafael Barba. Barba, this is Elliot Stabler."

Barba smiled lightly and shook Elliot's hand. "Well, we finally meet."

"Yeah, Liv says you're quite the lawyer." Elliot smiled lightly back. He tightened his hold on Olivia when she started shaking slightly from nerves. He knew this was going to be hard for her. But, she knew she was going to have to testify and tell a jury what Liam did to her.

"Barba, the case you are taking-" Cragen started.

"It's open and shut from what you told me. We have the evidence on victims along with the matching DNA. He can't say it was consentual because one of the rapes was in an alley and the other was his seventeen year old daughter." Barba interrupted. "I just need the reports and the names of the vics so that I can prep them. I know one of them is Karressa Angelina. It's going to be hard keeping her out of the lime light, but I can try my best with the other vic."

"Barba?" Olivia started. He turned to her. "The other vic...is me. Liam Angelina attacked me this past week outside of the presinct."

Barba stood stunned. "Liv, I'm...I'm so sorry."

Olivia held up her hand. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Just, put Liam in prison for what he did to Karressa and I."

"I will." Barba breathed. "That was you on the phone." Olivia nodded. "You were talking to Elliot?" Olivia nodded yet again.

"She said she felt followed, which you probably already know if you heard the phone call." Elliot said rubbing her arm. He kissed her head. Olivia squeezed his hand. Elliot looked into her eyes and knew she wanted to leave now. He looked back up at Cragen and Barba. "Hey, I think we're going to head out. It's been a long day. We'll see you guys later."

"Okay, I'll call you later." Cragen said as he watched them walk out to the squad room.

Barba watched them for a minute. "What just happened?"

"He read her mind." Cragen said sitting down. "They were partners for twelve years and have been best friends for fifteen. They feel everything the other feels so deeply. One time, Stabler got shot. Olivia wasn't anywhere near him, but she started breathing heavily and was dizzy. She soon passed out. The doctors don't know what happened, but Elliot and Olivia knew." He watched as Barba sat down. "I know that you and Liv have become good friends since you have joined here. There's one rule that you don't know that's for Liv...Never take away her Stabler. If you do, she will never be the same." He looked into the squad room. "When Elliot turned in his papers, she didn't see him for two months. During that time,...she became someone else. Once Elliot and she reunited, she was the same Olivia Benson we loved. The day Elliot passes, God forbid,...she will be a mess. Same goes for him. She went undercover for quite a while about eight or nine years ago. He went through partners like we go through suits."

"Wow." Barba breathed. "No wonder Olivia always loves to go home. She's going to her life support."

Elliot and Olivia walked into Mercy Hospital so they could take Karressa back to Elliot's apartment. They walked into the room to find Karressa changed with her bag packed on the bed. She was on the phone with someone. "Yep, thanks George. I'll talk to you soon." She hung up her phone and smiled lightly at Elliot and Olivia. "Hey guys."

"Hey, you are already packed up." Elliot stated looking around the room.

"Yeah, I don't like hospitals." Karressa breathed zipping up her suitcase.

"Tell me about it." Olivia mumbled picking up a stuffed animal that was in the room. "Who gave you this?"

Karressa looked over and smiled lightly. "Uh, Amanda did. She said she's loved my music since she was in college and she just wanted to let me know that I can talk to her if I need to." She grabbed a stuffed pig from the bed. "I got this from Ed."

"Ed Tucker?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, he was always there when I needed help." Karressa breathed. "He is trying to find my mom so that he can put her away for knowing what was going on. He can't believe his sister did that, were his words." She ran a hand through her hair. "He doesn't like you, El."

"I know." Elliot said. "He tried getting me fired like a hundred times. Your uncle is mean."

Karressa chuckled. "Gee, thanks." She lifted her suitcase off the bed.

"Hey, I'll take that." Elliot said taking it from her. "You two can carry the stuffed animals."

"Okay, we have to take the back entrance. Someone tipped somebody off that I was here." Karressa huffed.

"I saw that. There's a crowd out there waiting for you to come out." Elliot said as they left the room and got on the staff elevator. "Do they know why you're here?"

"No, but if Liam gets a phone call and he doesn't use it wisely, he will tell somebody why I was." Karressa breathed.

After passing the huge crowd outside, Elliot, Olivia, and Karressa went to Elliot's apartment. Elliot left to go get groceries, since Olivia and Karressa said they'd be fine. They decided to watch a movie. "Can I ask you something?" Olivia asked.

Karressa looked over at her. "Fire away."

"How did your statement four years ago get buried like it did?" Olivia asked gently knowing it was probably a sore topic.

Karressa rolled her eyes. "My father paid off a doctor there that was his friend. The nurse follows whatever the doctor says. At least, that's what my nurse did. My mother knew everything, but said that I was a compulsive liar and that I loved to get attention. The statement became an accusation because all reports have to be filed." She looked at her hands. "They all forgot about me like I was some pesky fly that hovered over them for a couple of hours." She took a deep breath. "At least I am being listened to now. I'm not backing down this time."

"Good, we're going to do this." Olivia said taking Karressa's hand.

Karressa squeezed it. "Together."

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	11. Media

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Elliot yawned walking out of his bedroom holding Olivia's hand. He saw Dickie and Karressa eating breakfast on the couch. "Morning guys. How was your night?"

"It was wonderful." Dickie smiled and then let it disappear. "Then, we woke up."

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

"Oh, we got a phone call." Karressa said standing up to put her bowl in the sink. "George, my manager, called and said that my dad called the media and told them that I was trying to put him in prison by accusing him of raping me." She ran a hand through her hair. "The media is having a field day with this. They are outside of the studio and my house. Half of them are asking if I'm lying. The other half is wanting an interview of me telling the different ways my father abused me." She leaned on the counter. "Nobody said being famous was easy."

Olivia walked over and hugged Karressa. "We'll get him." She rubbed her back. "Happy Birthday by the way."

Karressa let out a sad chuckled. "Yeah, thanks. I am looking forward to my date with Dickie tonight."

"That's because I'm your awesome, handsome, totally cool boyfriend." Dickie smirked leaning over the counter and kissing her forehead. "I guess we're staying here until our date."

"I guess so." Karressa smirked. "Movie day?"

Dickie paused. "I love you so much."

Karressa chuckled and kissed him. "I love you too."

"Where are you guys going on your date? You can't exactly go to a restaurant or the movies without being seen." Elliot asked.

Dickie smirked. "I am taking her to the roof. That's where we had our first date." He looked at Karressa. "She got cold so she was huddled under a blanket half the time. When she didn't warm up, I got in the blanket with her and she warmed up in three minutes."

"Which is the same amount of time we had when we met." Karressa grinned. "I met him when he came to my concert and he got back stage passes. He was a charmer so I gave him my number to my star phone. After the first date, I gave him my real number."

"I was that good." Dickie grinned pointing to himself and wagging his eyebrows.

Olivia laughed. "Dickie, you have your father's ego."

"Trust me. He knows." Karressa chuckled.

"My ego is not that bad." Elliot defended.

Olivia looked at him a moment. "El, some of our perps think that you have a big ego and they've only known you a couple of hours."

"That doesn't mean anything." Elliot said brushing it off. Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes at him.

Just then, a phone started ringing. Karressa picked up her phone and looked at the screen. "It's Ed. I gotta take this." She breathed before going into Dickie's room.

"Are you still going to ask her tonight?" Elliot asked as he poured himself some coffee.

Dickie looked at his father before rinsing out his bowl. "Yeah, I'm not letting anything ruin this for her. She deserves to have a happy eighteenth birthday. Plus, if she says yes, I get the woman I love." He looked at Olivia then at Elliot and pointed at them. "Think about it." He walked over to the couch and sat down biting into an apple.

"I think your son wants us to get married." Olivia concluded with a smirk before grabbing his coffee cup and taking a sip.

"Well, once you tell me your age, I will get you a ring." Elliot said taking the cup from her and stirring in his sugar.

Olivia eyed him. "You suck."

Elliot smirked. "You suck too." He grinned when she slapped the back of his head. "What did you want to do tonight? Watch movies? Make something? Play a board game? Build something?"

"What would we build?" Olivia asked chuckling.

"Pick something. I've got a whole closet full of stuff to build. I never had time before. We could build something. I'm pretty sure there's a book shelf in there. You could actually put your books somewhere instead of piling them on my nightstand." Elliot said. "Otherwise, there's a tv stand, a bar stool, a dining room table, and I think there's a crib." Olivia raised her eyebrows at him. Elliot held up his hands. "I didn't get anyone pregnant. Kathy didn't want it and I didn't know if I was going to have more kids. That used to be my crib."

Olivia smiled. "Your crib?...I think we should build that. I want to see this crib."

"Okay, the question is, once we build it, where would we put it?" Elliot asked as he put three pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Good question." Olivia said looking around the apartment.

"I am not putting it in Dickie's room because he does not need to be thinking about kids right now." Elliot said shaking his head. "My room is...well, it's a little messy."

"A little?" Olivia asked smirking.

"You had equal sharing in that." Elliot grinned. "That was one hell of a night."

"It was." Olivia smiled lightly. She continued to look around the apartment. "I don't know where we would put it."

Elliot looked at her and smiled lightly. "I guess we could put it in Dickie's room."

"Really?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yeah, he's only here on the weekends anyway when he has college. Plus, it will remind him that he should be very careful when he gets married if he doesn't want kids right away." Elliot smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia grinned and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Elliot smiled and put his hands on her hips. When they pulled back, she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot grinned. He pecked her lips again. "So, the crib...why do you want to build that?"

Olivia smiled. "Well, for one, it was your crib. My mom never saved stuff like that. Two, it could be good practice if we ever have kids."

Elliot grinned. "I like two the best."

"Oh, do you?" Olivia asked grinning. "What do you like best about that?"

Elliot rubbed her back. "I like thinking about you pregnant with our child, yelling at me when you have a weird craving, crying when you are all emotional. Kathy always kept everything to herself and she would get it except for the occational craving, but you...I know you are going to make me do everything you don't have to."

"You got that right." Olivia chuckled. Just then, she thought of something and froze. Her heart rate started escalating.

Elliot noticed her face pale to an awful shade of white. "Liv, what's going on?" He helped her to the couch and sat her down. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. "I'm late."

Elliot sat there a moment confused. After a moment, it dawned on him. "You're late."

**Please review! I love you guys! It's May and we had a snow day today! There is something seriously wrong here!**


	12. Engaged

**Please review!**

"Exaclty how late are you?" Elliot asked locking eyes with her.

Olivia shook her head. "No, it was before the attack. I was a week late. I was going to ask a doctor what was going on, but then I forgot about it once I was..."

"Okay, okay, so what does that mean?" Elliot asked. "Are you pregnant with our baby?"

"If my math is right, yeah. I am." Olivia breathed. She teared up and looked at him. When she saw his eyes, she couldn't hide her smile.

Elliot grinned and pulled her to him. "We're having a baby." He pulled back with tears in his own eyes.

Olivia wiped hers away still smiling. "I don't want to tell anyone until we know for sure." She shook her head not believing what they wre talking about. "Now we have proof that birth control doesn't always work."

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, are you happy about this? I know you are smiling, but you put on a good show when you want to."

"I am completely happy. You have no idea how happy I am. And, I don't want you to propose just because I'm pregnant. I don't need a ring or a paper to know that I am going to be with you forever. You just ask whenever you feel it's time for us." Olivia said grinning.

"Liv," He started. "You aren't going to believe this." He pulled a box out of his pocket. "I was going to ask you this weekend when we went upstate to the cabin, but I think now is perfect." He opened the box. "You know that I feel everything you do. You know that I love you. But, I need to know if you want to marry me, because I really want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

Olivia's face hurt from smiling so hard. Her cheeks were wet from the amount of tears coming from her now. She nodded. "Yes."

Elliot grinned sliding the ring onto her finger. He picked her up and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled. She pecked his lips before looking down at the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"Exactly like you." Elliot grinned. He kissed Olivia's head. "Why don't I go make that appointment and you can go call Alex and Casey like I know you want to?"

Olivia chuckled. "You know me so well." She pecked his lips before going into his room so she could call them on her phone. She came out a moment later. "It'll just be easier to tell them together."

"Are you going to Skype them?" Elliot asked picking up the phone a dialing. Olivia nodded and got the laptop booted up. Elliot put the phone up to his ear and waited for Dr. Turner to answer.

"Dr. Turner's office, how can I help you today?" The assistant said in a cheery montoned voice.

Elliot smiled. "Hey Jacky, it's Elliot. Can I talk to Tyler?"

"Hey Elliot! Yeah, just hold on. He just got done with an appointment." Jacky said warmer this time.

After a couple of minutes, Tyler answered. "Elliot Stabler? Are you expecting another child? Or are my ears decieving me?"

Elliot grinned. "My girlfriend, fiance, and I are pretty sure, but we want to make sure."

"Okay, when did you want to come in?" Tyler asked looking at his calender.

"Uh, hold on." Elliot said. He put his hand on the receiver. "Liv, baby, when do you want to go in for an appointment?"

"Uh, maybe not for another week. I'm still kind of sore." Olivia breathed. She ran a hand through her hair and waited for Elliot to hang up the phone and come over. "They are both online. You ready?"

"Why don't you call Fin and John too?" Elliot said noticing they were online. "It looks like Nick and Amanda are online also. I do really have good timing."

Olivia chuckled and got everyone on the computer screen. "Hey guys!" She was met with a bunch of hellos as was Elliot.

"What's up Baby Girl?" Fin asked as he adjusted his screen.

"Well, Elliot and I have some kind of big news. We're really happy about it and we wanted to tell you guys before you heard it from anybody else." Olivia started. She bit her lip trying to contain her happiness and looked at Elliot. She held her hand up to the camera. "WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" She hugged Elliot's torso as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" Everybody grinned.

Karressa smiled watching Dickie try to balance the water bottle on his nose. "You are being goofy." She chuckled as she took the bottle off of his nose and took a drink. Tossing it into the basket they brought, she looked out at the city and leaned into Dickie's chest. "I love it up here."

Dickie smiled and kissed her head before wrapping his arms around her from behind. "If you could have anything right now, what would it be?"

"Ice cream." Karressa nodded.

Dickie laughed. "No, seriously?"

"I am serious. I want ice cream." Karressa grinned looking up at him.

"That's not what I meant." Dickie chuckled. "I am talking about big things: a house, an apartment, anything in the world. What do you want?"

Karressa smiled lightly. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Dickie asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Karressa confirmed. She turned around so she was straddling his lap. "I don't want anything else, but you. I love you and your family. That's all I need."

Dickie smiled. "Good, because you're all I want too." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box. Karressa gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Dickie chuckled at her reaction. "Karressa Harlow Angelina, I know we haven't known each other very long. We've been dating for four months, but...I know that you are the one for me. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh. I love it when we are watching our favorite movies or TV shows and you end up crying because you get so caught up in everything. I love that you love me. I love you because you aren't afraid to be yourself. You stand up for what you want, what you believe. I promise to stand by you, with you, through everything. So, will you marry me?"

Karressa smiled and wiped away her tears. "Yes." She chuckled when Dickie slid the ring onto her finger and wiped away some more tears that fell. Cupping the back of his head, she kissed him hard.

Dickie grinned when they pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Karressa breathed. She dropped her forehead to his as she stroked his face. "So much."

**Please review! I love you guys! I love your guys' reviews! They are always great!**


	13. Kick

**Please review!**

It was daytime. Olivia was standing outside on the sidewalk looking around. People were bustling by trying to get to where they needed to go on time. Taking a deep breath, she looked to her right and noticed something. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Liam walking towards her. She froze in her tracks and started running the other way. She looked behind her to find Liam gaining on her. She ran as hard as she could. "NO!" She screamed when she felt his arm envelope her waist.

"Olivia!" Elliot almost shouted rubbing Olivia's arm to wake her up. He watched as she shot up panting in a cold sweat.

Olivia looked around at her surroundings and put a hand on her chest when she realized she was safe with Elliot. "Oh my God!" She breathed.

"Liv, what was the nightmare about?" Elliot asked gently.

"It was different this time. He wasn't attacking me. He was chasing me down the street." Olivia breathed. "I'm guessing that's a little bit a progress."

"Maybe, do you want to talk about it?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I will talk about it with Becca." Becca was her therapist. It had been four months since the attack and Olivia was five months pregnant. Liam's lawyer had filed appeal after appeal. They still hadn't had court and Karressa and Olivia were getting antsy about everything. "What time is it?"

"Uh, almost six thirty." Elliot said looking at the clock on his nightstand. He kissed Olivia's head before rubbing her back. "You are okay. He's remanded at Rikers."

Olivia nodded. "I know." She leaned into Elliot's chest and smiled lightly when he kissed her head. "I had my appointment yesterday."

"How'd it go?" Elliot asked.

"Dr. Tucker said that we should feel the baby in the next two weeks." Olivia grinned rubbing her belly. "We still have to think of a name for him." She said looking up at Elliot. "You didn't like Phillip."

"You didn't like Flynn." Elliot pointed out chuckling. He rubbed her stomach. "Maybe he's just waiting for the right name."

"Maybe." Olivia chuckled putting her hand on Elliot's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed. He pulled her more into his lap and rocked her gently in his lap. "What are you up to today?"

"Well, since Cragen doesn't want me working that much, Karressa invited me to go with her to the studio. Dickie has an interview today and she likes to have lots of oppinions." Olivia smirked. "Are you working today?"

"Yeah, Ryan said that I should save my vacation days for when the baby is born and I agree with him." Elliot sighed. "It's only a couple of hours though. I should be home by the time you get back."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. We still have to get your suit for their wedding in a three months." She reminded him. "Has Dickie told you were they're going on their honeymoon?"

"Yeah, they are going on a five day cruise. It leaves Galveston and goes to two places in Mexico." Elliot said kissing her forehead. "It sounds fun."

"Yeah, it also sounds dangerous. Cruise ships haven't been the most reliable the past couple of years." Olivia pointed out. "I'm sure they'll be fine though."

Elliot chuckled. "Of course they'll be fine. My worry is that they are going to come back and tell us that they are pregnant."

Olivia laughed. "I don't get why don't want them having kids. They are as in love as we are with each other. They aren't leaving each other for all the gold in the world." She stroked his face and pecked his lips. Cuddling into his chest, she sighed contently. "You'd get to be a grandpa."

"I know. I can't believe I'm old enough to be a grandpa. I still remember meeting you for the first time and Dickie was in elementry school saying girls were gross." Elliot chuckled. He rubbed Olivia's back and tightened his hold on her. "Remember his little face the first time you saw him?"

"Yeah, he asked me if I had any chocolate chip cookies in my desk. When I said no, he searched my desk and found my thin mints. He was always a trouble maker." Olivia grinned. Elliot threw his head back in laughter.

Later, Olivia met Karressa and they went to the studio so Karressa could have her recording session. Olivia sat in a studio chair with George as they listened to Karressa who was on the other side of the glass. George pressed a button that let Karressa hear him. "Okay K, we are going to do track five now. Give us the thumbs up when you're ready." He said before letting go of the button. Olivia watched as Karressa put on her headphones and gave them the go to play the song.

The music started playing through the speakers. George looked over at Olivia. "This is her favorite song. She was one of the writers for this one."

Olivia smiled. "That's cool. I am a big fan of hers."

"That's what Karressa said." George grinned. He turned back to Karressa in time to hear her start singing with the song. Olivia was surprised. She knew Karressa was good, but she didn't know she was this good. She sounded just like her CDs. Just then, the studio door opened and a man walked in. Olivia gasped when she saw who it was. It was EJ Walker. He used to be an all boys band that Maureen got Olivia hooked on. They were both devestated when the band broke up. "Hey EJ!" George smiled standing up and hugging him briefly. "We are just getting started."

"Cool, how's K doing?" EJ asked looking at Karressa.

"Great, just great." George smiled. He looked at Olivia. "EJ, this is Olivia Benson. She's the fiance of Karressa's fiance's father. She would become Karressa's step mother-in-law."

Olivia stood up and shook EJ's hand. "Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Olivia breathed a little star struck. She shook her head slightly. "Uh, my fiance's daughter used to love you when you were in Yellow Jacks."

"Oh cool, that was a lot of fun, but we just couldn't organize everything anymore. I'll have to meet her sometime." EJ smiled. "Uh, congrats on the baby too. How far along are you?"

"Five months, we're having a boy." Olivia smiled putting a hand on her belly. "We're still trying to figure out a name, but we'll find one."

EJ nodded. "Good for you. My girlfriend and I are thinking about kids right now. She doesn't know when she wants to have kids though. She's over in Paris right now. She's a model."

"I read that." Olivia nodded.

George smiled and pressed the button to talk to Karressa. "That was great Karressa. EJ is here if you want to take a quick break before recording again."

A moment later, Karressa walked out and smiled before hugging EJ. "Hey EJ! How are you?"

"I'm good." EJ smiled. "I met your future step mother-in-law."

Karressa smiled and looked over at Olivia. "I can see that." She could see the question on Olivia's face. "EJ and I are recording a song together for the album. He can never say no to me."

"Well, you have the best puppy dog face." EJ chuckled.

"How do you two know each other?" Olivia asked gesturing between the two.

Karressa looked up at EJ and then back at Olivia. "Uh, we dated for a while when we were younger. He was in the band Yellow Jacks when we first met. They opened for me in...Seatle I think."

"I think that's right." EJ nodded. "So, you're getting married?"

"Yeah, I sent you the invite and I know you are messing with me right now." Karressa chuckled.

"You know me too well." EJ laughed. "So, when do I get to meet him?"

Karressa smiled. "How about you bring your girlfriend to dinner and I'll bring my fiance?"

"Deal." EJ smirked. "I bet he loves football."

"Yes, he does. So, you two should be the best of friends." Karressa smiled. She looked at the clock before looking at Olivia. "Do you want to get lunch?"

"Sure." Olivia nodded.

That night, Olivia was lounging on the couch while Elliot sat with her feet in his lap. "How about Colton?" He asked.

Olivia tilted her head to the side. "That one is okay." She looked at her list and tried to look for one that Elliot would like, but they were all crossed off. She looked at a book on the table that she had been reading and thought about the main charater. Her eyes widened. "What about Aaron?"

Elliot smiled. "Perfect." He leaned over and kissed her. Olivia gasped. "What happened?" He asked worried.

Olivia grinned. "Nothing, give me your hand." Elliot was confused but handed Olivia his hand. She placed it on her stomach. "Aaron." Elliot smiled feeling a little kick against his hand. "I think he approves."

**Please review! You guys are the best and I love you all! **


	14. Repeated

**Please review! You guys are the best! Check out my new poll question!**

"Another one?" Karressa asked snatching the paper from Barba. "How many appeals can one guy file? He left DNA on me, on Olivia. You guys saw the apartment. You saw everything. Everyone knows what happened. Yet, he is getting away with it."

"He is not getting away with this." Barba said putting a hand on her shoulder. "He filed this appeal months ago. The judge will not stand for this and have the trial date set in stone." He stood up and walked behind his desk. "As soon as everything is dated, I will call you and inform you of everything you need to know. We have been prepping your testimonys for months now. You two will answer questions better than Sherlock Holmes at his best."

"You don't know him. He can weasel out of anything." Karressa gritted out. "He will and do anything to get out of this." She took a deep breath before bursting out of his office.

"I am going to go talk to her." Dickie sighed hurrying out of the office to catch her.

Barba looked at Elliot and Olivia. "I thought you guys said she was acting better with the anxiety?"

"Well, Dickie and she got married early so they wouldn't have to worry about Liam. The honeymoon was a cruise. She got to get away from everything and now it's all coming back to her." Elliot sighed. "You can't blame her for it."

"I'm not." Barba said dropping the file onto his desk. "I just want her and Olivia to be as calm as possible. Anxiety often leads to many things." He turned to Olivia. "How are you doing?"

"I'm six months pregnant and I have to testify against the man that raped me. How do you think I'm doing?" Olivia snapped. She ran a hand down her face. "Sorry, hormones." She stood up and rubbed her belly, smiling when she felt Aaron kick. "Elliot, your son woke up."

Elliot smiled and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her stomach and chuckled feeling his son kick against his hand. "Hey buddy. Don't kick Mommy too hard. She already goes to the bathroom enough."

"Hey!" Olivia chuckled lightly hitting his arm. She turned back to Barba. "He's still not changing his story?"

"No, he still claims that you both wanted it." Barba sighed. "So, have you guys picked out a name?"

"Yep." Both Olivia and Elliot said at the same time.

Barba waited for them to say what the name was. "Well?"

"We're keeping it a surprise." Elliot chuckled kissing Olivia's head. He rubbed her back still keeping a hand on her stomach. "The trial will be done by the time Olivia is ready to go into labor, right?"

"There's no doubt about that now. The trial should be done by the end of next month." Barba said.

"Karressa?" Dickie called hurrying down the hallway.

"Over here." Karressa said standing up from a bench. Dickie went over and hugged her tightly. "Sorry for running out like that. I just-"

"I know." Dickie interrupted cupping the back of her head. "This is going to be hard for all of us, but he's been hurting you for a long time."

"Nine years now." Karressa breathed tearing up. She pulled back to look up at his shocked face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was just too hard."

"Baby, don't be sorry. I understand that it's hard. Some things are hard for me to admit too." Dickie breathed tearing up with her. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mrs. Stabler."

Karressa let out a sad laugh. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Can we go home? I really just want to forget about everything and be with you."

Dickie smiled lightly. "Yeah, let's go say goodbye to my dad and Liv and then we'll go." He rubbed her back before letting her go. "He's not going to get away with this." He cupped her face in his hands. "I'd die before I let him hurt you."

Karressa put a hand on his and smiled warmly. "I know you would." She kissed his palm. "But, for my sake, don't." Dickie nodded and walked with her back to Barba's office.

That night, Olivia heaved out a breath sitting on the couch. She rubbed her belly as she felt her son kick again. "You are an active little guy, aren't you?" Elliot smiled watching Olivia talk to their son from the kitchen. He stirred her tea before joining her on the couch and giving it to her. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Is Aaron enjoying his time?" Elliot asked smiling.

"Yes, on my bladder." Olivia chuckled putting her tea down on the coffee table. She picked up the magazine she was looking at. "We still have to get the nursery ready. We have it painted and then we have a crib, but nothing else." She glanced up at him. "We need clothes, toys, blankets, a bookshelf, books."

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's a bookshelf in the closet." Elliot smirked. He scooted closer to her and kissed her forehead. "We will get everything Aaron needs in time. You just focus on how happy you are to be pregnant."

"I have been ever since I found out I was pregnant." Olivia grinned. "Now, I worrying because we have three months until we have a baby. I'll be a mom. What if I'm not a good mom, Elliot?"

"Liv, you are going to be a great mom." Elliot said rubbing her shoulder. "You could not love Aaron anymore even if you tried. Everything, that you do, is for others. I have seen you with kids and I know that you are going to be a natural at it. Trust me." Olivia smiled and kissed him before dropping her forehead to his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed. She smiled wider when Aaron kicked again. "I love you too, Aaron."

**Please review! I know it has been a really long time and I am sooooo sorry. I had two graduations this past weekend and a graduation party. Plus, I went driving for the first time since I am getting ready to get my lisence in a couple months. I love you guys!**


	15. Court

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Olivia stood with Karressa outside of the courtroom. They were waiting for Elliot and Dickie to come from the airport. Dickie had to leave town for a couple of days for a conference. Barba looked at his watch, waiting for court to start. He walked up to them. "Are you guys ready to do this?"

"Can you ever really be ready for something like this?" Karressa asked looking tired. She hadn't been taking things so well when she spent most of the night waking up from flashbacks.

"No." Barba sighed rubbing his forehead. When people started coming out of the courtroom he exhaled sharply. "I'm going to go set up. I need you guys in there in ten minutes." He said before striding into the courtroom.

Olivia looked over at Karressa. "It will be okay. With all the evidence we have, there's no way he's getting away with this."

"I know." Karressa breathed. "I just hope Liam doesn't bring up everything from the past." Sniffling, she ran a hand through her hair. She looked up and Olivia and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Olivia asked confused.

"You've acted like more of a mom to me than my own mom. Without you, I don't think I would have reported what my dad did to me." Karressa said. "You are apart of my family now."

Olivia teared up. "Well, I owe you thanks too. Without you, we wouldn't have gotten your father when we did. I'm glad you think of me that way. You've been like a daughter to me all this time." She pulled back to look into her eyes. "You made me cry."

Karressa chuckled lightly. "That's the hormones. They get worse when you get to the eighth and ninth month."

"That's what Elliot told me. They don't explain how emotional you are going to be in the books." Olivia said wiping her eyes.

"I know they don't." Karressa sighed.

"Karressa!" A voice called from behind them. Karressa smiled and turned to see Dickie running towards her, down the long hallway. She ran towards him. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he put his around her torso. He lifted her up and twirled her around. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Karressa breathed into his neck. When she was on the ground, he cupped her face. "What?"

Dickie smiled. "I'm home. I taking in the feeling." He dropped his forehead to hers. "I wish I would've come back sooner than this."

Karressa stroked his face. "I'm fine as long as you are here." She turned to see Elliot and Olivia waiting for them outside of the courtroom. They were holding hands. "We should probably go in."

"I guess."Dickie sighed. He rubbed her back before wrapping his arm around her. "Do you think Liam is going to bring up what you've been trying to hide from everyone?"

"I don't think he will. It'll just be more proof of what he did." Karressa breathed. She squeezed his hand. "Hopefully, he won't say a word about it."

Soon, court started and Liam was brought out in cuffs and a suit. He looked over at Karressa and smiled sadistically. When he looked at Olivia his jaw went slack as his eyes dropped to her stomach. He was forced to sit down by the guard as he continued to stare at Olivia and Karressa. Karressa followed Liam's gaze. She realized he was looking at her stomach and then she saw the smirk on his face. "Dickie." She whispered leaning toward him.

"What?" Dickie asked putting his arm around her.

"Do you think Liam attacked Olivia to get her pregnant?" Karressa asked as she pointed out his gaze and smirk to Dickie.

Dickie watched as Liam's smirk widened as he leaned over to his lawyer. "God, I hope not. It's a good thing we know it's not his." Karressa nodded. "I hope he keeps his mouth shut about a lot of things he ignored."

Soon, the first people were being called up to the stand. They called Elliot up first. "Mr. Stabler, can you please tell us what happened the night of April 8th?"

Elliot situated in his chair and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Uh, Detective Benson called me. She said that she felt followed. After a moment, I heard the phone hit the sidewalk. That's when she started screaming. He...," Elliot gritted out pointing at Liam. "He picked up the phone and said 'Sorry pal, she's going to have a little fun."

"Objection, your honor! The witness does not know my client was the one that attacked Detective Benson!" Liam's attorney protested.

"His DNA was on her!" Elliot yelled.

"Order!" Judge Donally said forcefully. "Sustained. The jury will disreguard the last statement about the defendant."

Barba smiled lightly at Elliot. They both knew the jury wasn't going to forget the statement. "What happened after Detective Benson's attacker hung up the phone?"

"I got into my car and I drove over as fast as I could." Elliot said. He paused as he teared up. "When I found her, she was curled up into a ball in the alley. I...carried her into the presinct to get our captain and another detective. They took us to the hospital."

"You carried her?" Barba asked.

"Yes,...her injuries were too severe for her to walk without it hurting her." Elliot breathed looking at Olivia. She was tearing up with him. "I didn't want her to be in more pain than she already was."

**Please review! I know this is short, but I have to read a book for english class. I love you guys!**


	16. Secrets

**Please review! You guys are the best and I'm sorry about not updating in a while. I have been super busy!**

Karressa squirmed as she felt Liam's eyes on her. His attorney stood up and approached her. "Ms. Angelina-"

"I don't go by that anymore." Karressa said annoyed. "It's Mrs. Stabler."

"Okay, Mrs. Stabler." The attorney started. "My client is your father, is that correct?"

Karressa let out a harsh breath. "Yes."

"You told detectives that he had been abusing you since you were eight. Why didn't you report sooner?" The attorney asked looking down at the file in his hands.

"I tried. A doctor I had forgot about it when Mr. Angelina paid him off." Karressa said.

"But, detectives questioned the doctor. He said that he would never do such a thing." The attorney informed her.

Karressa smirked sadly. "That's the power of money. If my father paid you as much money as he paid that doctor to go and kill someone, you'd deny it too."

"Objection your honor. This witness is making up things as she goes along." The attorney said looking at the judge. Karressa's jaw dropped.

"The court will dismiss Mrs. Stabler's last statement." Judge Donally ordered. "Mrs. Stabler, I will remind you that you are on thin ice here."

Liam's attorney nodded and turned back to Karressa. "Why didn't you ever try going to the police?"

Karressa rubbed her hands together. "After I tried to tell that doctor that I was attacked, my father kept me on twenty-four hour lock down after that. He pulled me out of school and decided to home school me. When he saw that I liked to sing, he started putting more money into my singing."

"If your father wanted you to succeed in life, why would he hurt you like you're accussing?" The attorney asked.

"Because for the past nine years, everytime he was home he would be in my room at night raping me. He wanted me to be this sweet little princess who was Daddy's girl." Karressa gritted out.

Liam's attorney sighed knowing that this was a losing battle for him. "No more questions." He sat down at his table and dropped his glasses onto the files on his desk.

Barba stood up with a file in his hands. "Mrs. Stabler, how many times were you in the hospital because of Liam Angelina?"

"Too many times to count." Karressa breathed.

"Well, the year of 2008, you were in the hospital over ten times." Barba said looking over the file. Karressa's heart rate started to escalate.

"That was a bad year." Karressa said trying to get him to change the topic.

Barba looked up at her. "On November 29th, you were admitted. You didn't leave the hospital until three days later. Why were you there for so long?"

"I needed to recover from my injuries." Karressa sighed. She looked at Dickie. He nodded at her letting her know things were going to be okay for them.

"Why were you there?" Barba asked setting the file down.

Karressa took a deep breath a wiped her eyes. "Uh, I...um-"

"Mrs. Stabler, please answer the question." Judge Donally said more gently than before.

"I..." Karressa looked at her shakey hands and then looked back up at Barba. "I had my father's daughter." Barba's jaw dropped as the court room got louder with chatter.

Judge Donally brought her gravel down. "Order!" She waited until the the people quieted down before looking at Karressa. "Are you admitting to giving birth to a baby whose biological father was your father?"

Karressa nodded. "Yes, I am."

Barba recovered from his shock indused daze. "Exactly, what happened to this baby?"

"She...died an hour after she was born. She is buried up in Jersey. That's where we were when I was pregnant." Karressa confessed.

"Shut up Karressa!" Liam boomed standing up.

Karressa's jaw dropped. "You made me give birth to our daughter. You wanted me to raise her with you around. I didn't have any choice!"

"Order!" Donally said again. Karressa let her tears fall as she sat back in her seat. "Sit down Mr. Angelina." She waited until Liam was sitting down before she continued. "We will continue this case in the morning when everybody has calmed down."

Karressa stood up and ran out of the court room before anybody could stop her. "Shit!" Dickie breathed running after her.

Barba walked over to Elliot and Olivia. "Did you two know that she had her father's child?"

"No, we just found out like everyone else here." Elliot growled. He looked at Liam as he smirked at them. That's when he realized what happened that night. "Has Liam had any appointments with the psychologist yet?"

"No, why?" Barba asked.

"Get him one." Elliot said turning to look at Barba. "He wanted to get Olivia pregnant the night he attacked her. Karressa couldn't keep his baby alive,...so he wanted someone who would."

Olivia rubbed her forehead. "Oh my God." She sighed. They all turned to find Dickie walk in with tears running down his face. "What happened?"

"She took off. She said she needed to go see her." Dickie breathed. "She's going up to Jersey to go see her daughter's grave." He wiped his eyes. "I have to go and make sure she doesn't do anything she's going to regret."

"C'mon, we'll go with you." Elliot said before shaking Barba's hand and leaving with Olivia and Dickie.

Liam's lawyer walked over to Barba with Liam. "We'd like to make a deal."

"No way. Jersey takes blood from a baby to have it's DNA on file until it turns eighteen. If Karressa was telling the truth, your client is going behind bars for good and my clients won't have to testify to him." Barba said grabbing his brief case.

"Well, I have a request." Liam smirked as he eyed Barba.

"What makes you think I'd do anything for you?" Barba asked.

Liam grinned. "I want a DNA test done on the Detective Benson's baby. I want to make sure it's not mine."

"Well, you just confessed to raping her. You just lied to a jury up there. Another charge to add to the docet. Besides, Detective Benson was four weeks pregnant when you raped her. It's not yours." Barba informed him. He looked at Liam's attorney. "Would you rather tell Judge Donally, or should I?"

"I will." Liam's attorney said as the officers took Liam away. His attorney walked up to Judge Donally and told him what Liam had just done on the stand.

**Please review! I love you guys! It's surprising how much writing you can get done when it's two o'clock in the morning.**


	17. Delivered

**Please review! I love you guys! I've been in my basement all day because I don't want to get sick from my brother. Ugh! At least I got a run in.**

Dickie raced out of the car as soon as they saw his car in front of a cemetary. He jogged down the main road looking around for Karressa. He saw rows of gravestones and flowers. Running, he saw brown hair whip out of no where from behind a gravestone. He hurried over to the row and saw Karressa sitting on her calves in front of a small stone in the ground. She ran her hand over it. "Karressa!" He called as he jogged over to her. Karressa stood up and welcomed his embrace as she let out a sob. Dickie kissed her head and sent a prayer, thankful he found her before anything happened. "It's okay. I've got you." He looked down at the gravestone to find her name. _Shay Hope Angelina._

Elliot helped Olivia out of the car as they pulled up to where Dickie ran to. He was holding Karressa securely to his chest as he cupped the back of her head. "I can't believe what he put her through." Olivia breathed. She rubbed her belly when she felt Aaron kick.

"He's still putting you both through a trial." Elliot sighed and linked his fingers with hers. "I want to kill him for what he did to you two."

Olivia looked up at him. "I know you do." She squeezed his fingers and smiled sadly. "I'd give you the gun, but...I don't want you in prison because of that guy. It's not worth it."

"I love you." Elliot said dropping his forehead to hers.

"I love you too." Olivia breathed pecking the corner of his mouth. "C'mon, let's go see if we can bring them home."

"Dickie, how can you still love me? I've kept so many things from you. My dad got me pregnant with a baby that died a hour after it was born. How can you love me?" Karressa asked with tears streaming down her face.

Dickie dropped his forehead to hers and cupped her face. "I love you for who you are and what you do. You had no control over what happened to you. I understand that you didn't tell me everything. It's hard admitting something like that. I'm so proud of you. Karressa, I love you, not the faults of others that caused you pain, I love you."

Karressa smiled lightly before sobbing and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She put her face in his neck when his arms wrapped around her again. Dickie kissed her head and noticed that his father and Olivia were walking up to them.

"Look who came to make sure you were okay." Dickie smiled lightly and watched as Karressa looked over at Elliot and Olivia.

"Hey guys." Karressa greeted and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Sorry about...everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Olivia said shaking her head. Karressa hugged her. "You had every right to be upset. We don't blame you. Nobody does."

Karressa nodded. "Thanks." She gasped when she felt Aaron kick and stepped back. "He's getting stronger."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, he is. My bladder is his entertainment right now so I really need to find a bathroom soon."

Dickie smiled. "Well, we'll find a gas station or something. We could find a diner. I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry." Karressa smiled playfully smacking his chest. "C'mon, I want to get out of here." She took Dickie's hand and they jogged over to his car in front of the cemetary.

Elliot looked down at the gravestone before following Olivia back to their car. "Karressa wanted her to have hope even after she was gone." He breathed to himself. "She never seizes to amaze me."

Karressa leaned back in her seat as Dickie drove the car. "I have a serious question for you."

"What is it?" Dickie asked glancing at her.

"You want kids. You told me that a million times. When, exactly, do you want kids?" Karressa asked.

Dickie shrugged. "I don't know. We can have them when we're ready. From what I've heard, you can never really be ready, but we will have one when the time is right."

"Well, we got married a couple weeks ago." Karressa smiled. "When would you want to start thinking about 'being ready'?"

"I would probably start thinking about it at six months." Dickie chuckled. "That way, I have my time with you before we go baby crazy."

Karressa laughed, making Dickie smile. "I don't know if we'd go baby _crazy_."

"You wanna bet. Look at my dad and Liv. My dad has had five kids and he is still going baby crazy." Dickie grinned.

"Well, it is his first baby with Olivia. This is Olivia's first child." Karressa said understandingly. She smirked. "I think you are going to go baby crazy. You are going to be taking chocolate away from me and replacing it with healthy crap that is going to make me want to smack you."

Dickie smiled. "I bet I will. I will do it because I love you and the baby too much to let anything unhealthy come towards you." Karressa smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She breathed before closing her eyes.

"Love you too." Dickie smiled as his wife fell asleep beside him. He picked up his phone when it rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Dickie, it's Barba." Barba informed him.

Dickie's eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, what's up?"

"Liam just made a deal. He will be spending the rest of his life in prison. After court, he admitted to everything accidently. His attorney didn't stop him for purjuring himself. Karressa doesn't need to worry anymore." Barba said happily. "I am about to call Elliot because I have another case soon. So, I'll let you go."

"Thanks for everything. Bye." Dickie breathed. He hung up his phone and gently placed it into one of the cup holders. He looked at Karressa and smiled. "I told you everything would be fine. Just like I promised."

Elliot hung up his phone and looked at Olivia. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Who was that?"

"That was Barba. They got him. He's going to do life in prison." Elliot smiled.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Really?" Elliot nodded at her. She smiled. "Oh my God!" She took hold of Elliot's free hand and squeezed.

A few months later, they were sitting in a hospital room. Olivia looked lazily at Elliot as he continued to try and figure out the TV remote. She got bored and took them out to see if he would figure it out. It had been five minutes and he wasn't making progress. "Hello!" Karressa and Dickie smiled as they walked in.

"Hey guys!" Olivia said hoarsely. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, I've been exhausted."

"Yeah, giving birth takes a lot out of you." Karressa smiled. She handed Olivia the stuffed animal they got. "This is for Aaron."

Elliot smiled lightly. "About that, we had a little surprise in the delivery room."

A nurse came in just then holding a baby with a pink blanket. "Hello proud parents. Here's your little girl!" She handed the baby to Olivia and left the room after checking things over with Olivia.

"You guys had a girl?" Dickie asked smiling as he looked at his little sister.

"Yeah, her name is Erin." Elliot chuckled standing up to look at their daughter.

Olivia smiled at him and then looked back down at her daughter. "She is perfect."

**Please review! Check my profile page for any new stories that may be coming out soon. Love you guys! Another story has come to an end.**


End file.
